


Friendship

by Warmhandscoldheart



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Disney is magical, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fuzzy Socks FTW!, Happy 19 Mil to Mark!!!, How Do I Tag, Jack is an angel, Mark is a hero, Mark is pure, Protective Mark, youtuber reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: You never know how bad you have it until you find somebody who cares for you.On hiatus until further notice





	1. Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is all a big flashback, so I'm sorry if it gets a bit confusing!  
> The relationship with Adam is inspired by a relationship I was in last year. I thought he loved me and I didn't realize until it was too late that I shouldn't be with him. If you realize somebody makes you feel more bad than good, please get out of there. Your happiness is more important. Stay safe, lovies!

Friendship is the comfort that comes from knowing that even when you are all alone, you aren’t. The poster on the wall beamed down on me every morning I got up from the cold bed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Every lonely morning after every angry night was the same: stiff silence. It wasn’t always like this. Adam used to be the most loving person. He woke me up with a soft kiss every morning. I was his sweetheart.

Then I started YouTube. I had always loved gaming; it was an escape from the life that I didn’t want to live. I stopped playing when Adam and I got together because I was happy. But the day after our first real argument, the kind where you don’t talk for hours on end, I found my old gaming system. I hooked it up, not expecting much, but the old tin can whirred to life anyways. I played my favorite game, the controls coming back to me easily. I never really gave it up, not even when Adam and I made up the day after. I always set time to the side to play a new game. I watched let’s players on YouTube and knew I wanted that to be me. I bought a shitty camera and a microphone with the money I was saving up to buy a trip to Disney World and posted video after video. For years I posted two videos a week. I quit my job and started posting one a day. I brought in more money than Adam did, and he put on a smile and told me he was proud. But he always had that little glint in his eye that told me not all was well. The image stayed in my mind and left a thudding in my brain and a sick taste in my mouth every time I saw him. Eventually it dulled to a distant rhythm, like a basketball bring dribbled on a court on the other side of a park. _Bounce. Bounce. Bounce._

The day of my first convention I had 14,247 followers on YouTube. I invited Adam to come along with me, but he said he wanted to hang out with his buddies instead.

One night I heard a knock on the door. I get up and slide over to the handle, my fuzzy socks taking me to the destination with ease. I open it up with a smile, only to find a man with bright green hair, who immediately begins talking very quickly and quite loudly.

“Hello there! I’m Jack, my room is right next to yours. My buddies and I ordered some pizza, but it turned out to be too much, and since we are only going to stay here for a couple more days, we were wondering if you would like some?”

A large pizza box comes into view and he opens the top to reveal a beautifully made pizza.

“I can’t really turn that down, thank you,” I relieve the box from Jack’s hands. “I’m (Y/N), by the way.”

“Nice to meet ya, (Y/N). I hope I can see you around sometime. Are you here for PAX as well?”

“Yes, actually I am,” I laugh nervously, hoping this won’t turn out to be one of those situations where men try to convince me that I don’t know anything about my line of work. Adam did that.

“Oh cool! Who are you excited to see the most?”

“I don’t really get out much, so I would be happy with anybody I saw. I’m friends with a lot of other smaller YouTubers, it would be nice to meet up with any of them.”

“I’m here with my buddies! Would you want to come to my room, we could all hang out.”

I hide my grimace at how creepy that sounded and politely decline, saying that I need some rest for the next day. He nods and laughs loudly, apologizing if he and his friends made too much noise and promising they would try to keep it down. He exits empty handed and goes to his room.

I sigh in relief and walk across the room to grab my laptop. It whirrs to life and I type in my Skype password. My cursor hovers over Adam’s name. Wit a surge of confidence I click on it and plaster on a smile when his face pops up. “Hi, Adam!”

He winces and weakly smiles back. “Hey, (Y/N). How is PAX so far?”

“It’s really great! I met some fans and some really great people.”

There is a crash and some cheers from the other room, the one belonging to Jack. Adam raises an eyebrow. “How are the neighbors?”

I chuckle and smile. “They aren’t as bad as they sound. One came over and gave me the rest of their unfinished pizza. He seemed really nice.”

He bristles at the last sentence, but doesn’t let it get obvious. “Oh?”

“Yeah, he invited me over to hang out with his friends, but I wasn’t so sure.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t accept. I don’t like you talking to other men, especially when I am not there.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” My face reddens and I look down at my lap. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Good night, (Y/N).”

“Night, Adam.”

Adam ends the chat and I stare at the blank screen in silence. Hot tears begin streaking down my face. I fall to my side and cry into the cold white pillow. For what feels like hours, I wail into the lumpy cushion until the tears run dry and I just shudder. Everything slowly fades in and out, like a television with bad connection. The world falls dark around me and lulls me into a fitful sleep.

_Bounce. Bounce. Bounce._

~

I wake up to the phone ringing. I groan and roll over, taking it off the receiver and letting it hang there. The sound of beds creaking from the opposite wall lets me know the people in the next room are getting up too. Eventually, I sit up and look at the mirror across from my bed. Memories from last night flood my brain and I look down at my still slightly wet pillow. I quickly gather my clothes and head to the bathroom. I throw on my signature outfit and do simple eyeliner, just so I don’t look dead. I put my hair into a quick braid and grab my things, sauntering out the door.

As soon as I walk into the hallway, a man from the door on my left exits his room, Jack’s room. He looks very muscular and has dark hair. “Oh… hi.” I say awkwardly, not wanting to be rude by ignoring his presence.

“Hi there. You’re the girl we gave the pizza to last night, right?”

“Yeah,” I answer awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck. “Thanks for that.”

He shakes his head and beams at you. “Ah, it was nothing. Don’t worry about it. I hope we didn’t keep you up last night?” As he says that, Jack walks out of the room.

“No, it was fine. I’m going to go catch a quick breakfast so hopefully I’ll see you around.”

“We were headed that way! Come eat with us,” Jack pleads. “Consider it payment for last night.”

Adam’s words echo in your mind, bouncing off the walls like an out of control tennis ball. _Bounce. Bounce. Bounce._ I almost refuse, but then I remember I’m mad at Adam. “Sure.”


	2. Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark comes over and things take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is pretty action packed, so prepare yourself!

I walk into the kitchen with the intent of making some hot chocolate, but instead Adam decided to make another scene. These have been happening more and more, so I try to just slip past him. He moves into my path and grows larger. With a slight growl, he holds up my phone.

“Hey! I’ve been looking for that for hours. Give that back!” I jump for it as he holds it higher.

His eyes narrow. “Since when did you think you could tell me what to do?”

“I’m sorry.” My hands fall to my sides, defeated.

He grunts in response and unlocks your phone, flicking through your texts. “Who is this Mark dude?”

“He’s nobody. J-“

“Well he certainly doesn’t seem to think so. He asked to come over tonight. Does he know that I was going to be out?”

“N-“

“It doesn’t matter. If he wants to fuck you and leave you to the side, that’s for you two to decide. Just know that in the end, I’m the only one that really matters,” He hands me back my phone after texting Mark a reply. “Like I said, I’m going out. Try not to get stains everywhere, okay, slut? Thanks.” He leaves as abruptly as he shows up.

I slide down to the ground with my back against the wall, swallowing back tears. I can’t tell if they are tears of joy that Mark is coming, or tears of sadness that Adam thought I would ever leave him for somebody else. Would Mark really do that to me? Does he just want sex? My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. I sniff and wipe my tears on my sleeve.

“(Y/N)? It’s Mark. You said I could come over, but if now isn’t a good time…”

Shit he must have heard me. Nevertheless I keep up my happy façade as I open the door. “Hi, Mark! Of course you can come in.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks. I brought movies in case you wanted to watch some.”

“Yeah! That’s a great idea! Let me just change into comfier clothes and we can get started. You can pop in whatever, I’ll be right back.” I smile and fold my shaking hands together as I rush to my room. _Bounce. Bounce. Bounce._ Shut up. He isn’t like that. He wouldn’t do that.

I quickly strip my day clothes off, ignoring the urge to poke at the flaws littering your body. I put on low hanging sweatpants and an oversized shirt. I run out of my room, sliding around the corners in my fuzzy socks. “I’m baaaaack!” I almost bang my hip into the counter as I sprint through the kitchen and vault myself over the back of the couch.

Mark chuckles. “Well, you look cozy. I found some blankets, want one?”

“Yes, of course!” He throws one at your face. I pull it down my hair sticking up in all directions and static-clinging to the couch. “Hey!’ I yell fake accusingly as he cracks up at my hair. I try to launch myself at him but slip on the hardwood, landing face first into his chest.

“Looks like you just fell for me.” He laughs harder at me laying on the ground and helps he up.

I roll my eyes and groan. “That was so terrible.” I chuck a pillow at his face as punishment for his terrible pun.

“Oh, no you don’t, (Y/N). I will win this.” He grabs a pillow and chucks it at me.

I realize that there’s no way I could win against a man that could just a easily pick me up and toss me around as he did that pillow, so I grab a tissue from a Kleenex box and wave it around in surrender. “How about instead of trying to wipe each other out with these-” I kick a pillow “-we build something?”

“Yes very good choice. Mind if I move the furniture to make this the most epic fort ever?”

I snort. “Better you than me. I’ll go get things to make our fort better.” I fail to notice the look in Mark’s eyes as I run off. When I return to the living room, Mark had stretched the blankets across the entire room, it increasing in height near the television so we can watch it. “May I enter?” I ask jokingly at the entrance.

“Yes you may, my queen.”

“Why thank you, my king.” I chuckle and walk in. I dump everything I had in my arms in the center of the fort. Mark marvels at the pile of fairy lights, stuffed animals, and other assorted things. I start stringing up the lights and Mark makes a nest of blankets and pillows for us to sit in.

Mark sits back at our handiwork, his jaw slack. “This is amazing, (Y/N).”

“Hell yeah it is! I made popcorn, come one and let’s watch some Disney!” I sit in the little nest and leave Mark some room next to me. I balance the bowl of popcorn between us and we get engulfed in the movie. Slowly he inches toward me and alarms go off in the back of my head. Adam would be pissed. _Bounce. Bounce. Bounce._ I shake my head and try to ignore them. Mark looks down at me curiously and softly puts his arm around me, drawing me into his chest.

Suddenly the lights outside the fort turn on. “What the fuck?”

I jump away from Mark as a wall of the fort is torn away, spilling the popcorn. Mark looks accusingly at Adam, but stays silent. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make such a mess I-“

“Mark, leave. Now.” Mark tries to protest, but one look from Adam makes him realize he would only make things worse for me.

“Shut the fuck up, you slut. I shouldn’t have trusted you for one second. You go and sleep around while I support you and I’m there for you. You know I’m the only person who can ever love you, but you still sleep around anyways.” Adam spews insults at me as soon as the door closes.

“Adam, I’m not-“

“And with the lowlife YouTuber? He isn’t a real adult. I suppose beggars can’t be choosers, though. And you’re certainly begging for attention.”

“Stop! Please! Mark is just my friend!” I stand up and yell at Adam, tears taking their usual path down my cheeks and to the floor.

His hand flashes out and strikes me across the face, knocking me down. A shocked expression briefly flashes across his face, but it quickly hardens. “Why the fuck do I have to repeat myself so many times with you? Can’t you get it through your think skull? I own you! I can do whatever I want with you! And if you are going to be a whiny bitch, I’m going to treat you like one,” He kicks me in the ribs. “Is this what you wanted? My attention? Well here!” Kick. “You have my attention now!” Another blow and I curl up against the pain and squeeze my eyes shut.

I brace myself for another hit but it never comes. I slowly open my eyes and see Mark standing over Adam, his expression seething. His fist curls and uncurls. “Stay down or I’m calling the cops. Come on, (Y/N). Get your stuff. We’re leaving.”

“Wh…. What? Mark, what do you mean?” I ask, my thoughts moving through my brains like molasses.

“We’re leaving this asshole for good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure if I should end the story here or keep going. Tell me which you would prefer in the comments. Also, thank you so much for watching! Please comment if you have a request or anything else you would want to say!


	3. A Break in the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark saves you from Adam, but now you are faced with what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, over 100 kudos!! And people are commenting!! Aaaaaahhh! You guys seriously make my day. I'm really sorry for the short chapter, I've had a super busy week. I will be posting more soon because Winter Break!!!

Mark’s POV  


_She’s adorable._ I think as I look at her walk to her room, a slight bounce in her step that appeared when Adam left us in their apartment. It’s a welcome sight. Every interaction we had seemed to have a cloud hanging over it. Even her fans noticed a difference on the channel. She was a lot quieter and more reserved. She didn’t smile nearly as much and dark circles plagued her complexion. A nervous twitch always seemed to be in her movements. Is Adam the cause of this?

My speculation was interrupted when (Y/N) walks in. My heart almost melts when I look at the bundle in her arms. She brought well-used stuffed animals, big pillows, stringed lights, and a giant duvet blanket. She looks slightly overwhelmed by all of the things, but still manages to joke around, her old self peeking through the cracks. I jump at the chance to call her my queen and let her have access to the fort I made. She buries herself into a nest of blankets and pillows, leaving space as big as me right next to her. I settle into the spot, instantly noticing how close we are. My breath quickens slightly and I watch as she becomes enveloped in the plot of a movie she’s probably seen fifty times. I stretch my arm around and pull her in even closer.

The comfort is gone as a wall of our beautiful fort is ripped away, revealing Adam’s face that’s been contorted in anger. He screams at (Y/N) and she leaps away from me, cowering away. I step in front of her and I can see Adam’s vision turn white. It’s like he’s looking right through me and right to (Y/N). That’s when I know that she would get hurt if I tried to step in any further.

I quickly gather my things and walk out the door, sending a quick prayer to any deity to protect her. As soon as the door clicks shut yelling erupts from inside the house. I wince at the words she endures and slowly open the door again. Adam’s voice booms through the house and when I turn the corner I see that she is on the ground. _Did he hit her? I swear if he did…_

Adam screams more insults and kicks (Y/N). He kicks her. My hands curl into fists and I inch toward him. Once more, he hicks her and I hit him. He falls limp and adrenaline courses through my system.

Your POV

I take a shuddering breath and draw my knees closer into my chest. Mark’s calloused fingers drum nervously against the steering wheel. I bite my lip and look through the window.

“How’re you holding up, kid?”

I shrug in response. Honestly, I didn’t know. I love Adam, but he hit me. He yelled at me. And honestly, it wasn’t like I was very happy in the months before this either. He made my life living hell. But he loved me. Leaving him behind me was more terrifying than staying with him. If Adam decides to follow me…. And what if I accidentally drag Mark into this? “I just have a lot on my mind, I guess.”

Mark’s deep brown eyes are searching as he tries to find something useful to say, but we both know nothing will really make the situation look any brighter. His phone dings and lights up. “Could you check that?”

I nod and slowly grab his phone. “It’s Tyler. He wants to know when you’re going home,” My expression sobers even more than before. “You can just drop me off at a hotel, it would be fine.”

Mark shakes his head, his hair becoming a big floof. “You’re staying at my house. At least until you get back on your feet.”

I open my mouth to protest and, to my surprise, he doesn’t interrupt. “I don’t want to impose on you guys. And I need to record videos. I have nothing for my setup.”

“(Y/N). You can use my recording space, and everybody would love to have you. Here, I’ll prove it to you,” He holds out his hand for his phone, which he takes and promptly calls Tyler. Once the conversation ends he smugly hangs up. “You’re staying as long as you would like.”

A small relief floods my system and there is a break in the seemingly endless storm cloud that hangs over me. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you so much for reading this. My upload schedule will be pretty irregular, so maybe subscribing to the story would help? I'm not sure I'm still pretty new to Archive. Please comment and leave Kudos, it really makes my day to hear from you guys! Have an amazing day, lovelies!


	4. Safe Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah!! Early chapter! I wanted to post this for multiple reasons. Since the last chapter was put up (which was like three days ago, I think), the number of hits has DOUBLED! Like holy h*ck that's amazing. I've gotten a lot of kudos, too! Also, today is my birthday! Yay me for surviving another year haha. Last but not least, MARK JUST HIT 19 MILLION SUBS!!!! My mind is so blown and I'm so so so proud of him. I remember when he hit 10 mil and he deserves every one of his subscribers. I'm kind of dreading the milestone video because I know for sure I'm going to start crying my eyes out, but still. I'm just so happy for him. He has helped me through a lot and continues to every day. He deserves everything good that comes his way :D

Mark taps on my shoulder and I jolt awake. “Shit, sorry, (Y/N)! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, no. It’s fine. What’s up?” The tiredness in my voice makes me slur a bit.

Mark smiles warmly, but it could be my eyes playing tricks on me since it is so dark. “We’re at my home now. I already put your things in a guest room, I just didn’t want to pick you up.”

He’s giving me a whole guest room? “Wow, thank you. That’s more than I could have ever asked for.”

Mark’s forehead wrinkles, but he decides to let it pass. “Come on, let’s get you inside,” He gets out of the car and walks around to my side, then he opens the car door and holds out his hand A ghost of a smile dances across his lips. I put my hand in his cautiously and his soft lips brush over my knuckles. “My queen, your castle awaits.” He mumbles quietly.

A blush dusts my cheekbones. “Thank you, my king.”

Mark erupts into a bout of laughter, the moment shattering like a wine glass. “Let’s go, Tyler will be waiting,” He holds the door open for me and my breath escapes my lungs. It’s a beautiful house, decorated with a very modern and simplistic look, but it still has a very homey feel. A giant golden ball, a snitch, flies into me and knocks me over. I let out a yelp of surprise as I fall to the ground, my hands instinctively going to the fluffy ears of the dog who is now covering my face in slobber. “Chica! Chica, stop!” Mark laughs harder, pulling his golden off of me and helping me up. “I’m sorry about her, she’s very excitable.”

“No, it’s okay. That was probably the most enthusiastic greeting ever.” I giggle softly.

Mark’s laughs dwindle down to a soft smile and his gaze lingers on your expression. To him, it lights up every corner of the room.

Suddenly, a curly head pops around the corner. “I thought I heard voices! Hi, I’m Tyler.” He walks up to me and holds out his hand for me to shake.

I shake it nervously. “Er, hi. I’m (Y/N). I’ve been told I might be living here for a while, but just tell me when I get annoyed and I will-“

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Tyler says gently. “You’re staying here until you’ve gotten back on your feet. I don’t know 100% about your story, but I do know that you’re in a tough spot and that you’re one of Mark’s best friends. You won’t be a bother because Mark has told me how sweet you are and what I have seen here only confirms that.”

My heart swells once he finishes his monologue. Chica nudges my hand like she’s confirming what he said. I look down at her and smile a little bit. Because I did so, I miss the small blush that paints Mark pink. He clears his throat and I look up. “So, do you want me to take you to your room, would you like something to eat, do you want to watch a movie? It’s all up to you.”

“Um… I’m pretty tired. We can do the other stuff some other time, if you want. I’m just really tired right now, I’m sorry.”

Mark shakes his head and smiles. “Of course it’s okay, (Y/N). You’ve been through a lot. Here, follow me.” Mark takes a couple turns and we end up in a hallway. The first couple doors are closed, but he opens one of them and walks through. There’s a tall bed covered in fluffy blankets and pillows. My things are in a neat pile at the foot of the bed.

“This is a really nice room. Thank you, Mark.” I turn and hug him, burying my face in his chest. His arms hesitantly wrap around me and pull me tighter.

Mark’s voice rumbles from deep within his chest. “It’s the least I could do, my queen,” I hide my smile in his shirt and he rubs my back. “Hey, if you need me, my bedroom is right across the hall. Don’t be afraid to come knock, okay?”

I pull away and nod. “Okay. Thank you, Mark.” More words try to fall out of my mouth but I bite my tongue. It’s best to not scare him off, especially since I’m staying in his house. Mark gives me one last hug and leaves, quietly shutting the door behind him. I look around and sigh. I put my things on the floor but leave them in the suitcase, not wanting to put them away if I am going to leave soon. I crawl under the covers and let out a soft sigh. Everything is so warm and inviting here. A small smile graces my lips. _Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I know that was pretty short; this is one half of this huge chapter I was going to post, but decided against it because I'm tired and I wanted to post today. Anyways, please comment! I will post another chapter soon!


	5. Hot Chocolate and Swimming Pools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Or New Year's Eve, depending on when you're reading this. I'm sorry for not posting last Sunday, I had to take an unexpected break. Everything should be getting back to normal soon, though. Here's an extra long, extra fluffy chapter to make up for the one I didn't post last week :D (Also: Holy crap we almost hit 300 hits! That's absolutely bonkers thank you guys so much.)

It’s been two hours and I still haven’t been able to get a wink of sleep. Every time my eyes close I see Adam’s angry face looming over me. I shift and groan, discovering yet another blossoming bruise. _I wonder if Mark is up._ With a surge of courage, I swing my feet onto the cold floor and walk out of my room. To my left there’s the sound of dishes clattering, so I decide to follow the noise and hope that it is Mark. I walk into the kitchen and am greeted with Mark softly cursing and moving very slowly.

“Trying not to wake me up?” I ask with a smirk.

Mark jumps and turns around. “Shit! Sorry, I knew I was being too loud.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I haven’t been able to fall asleep.”

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Mark looks at me sympathetically. “Here, my mom always told me that hot chocolate helps. I think I made too much anyways.” He takes out another mug and fills it with the warm drink, throwing away the powder packets he used.

I take it into my hands and hold it close. I take a sip and hum happily. “This is amazing, Mark. Thank you.”

“Nah, it’s nothing.”

I smile and let my gaze wander around the house. My attention is caught by a warm blue glow. I frown slightly and get up to see what is causing it. “Mark, you have a pool and you didn’t tell me?” He smiles sheepishly and nods. “Could we go swimming? Please?”

“Now? I mean, yeah. If you really want to.”

I smile and run back to my room, leaving the hot chocolate on the counter in front of him. When I reach my suitcase, I search frantically for something I wouldn’t mind getting wet.

Mark knocks on my door. “Hey, I have some swim trunks you can wear if you need them.”

I run to the door and open it. “Yes, if that’s not too much!” He hands them to me and I shut the door and quickly put on his swim trunks. They’re slightly too big so I tie the drawstring as tight as it can go. I search the room for something to use as a top and decide to put on a dark colored t-shirt and tie it up so it won’t slip. I check the mirror and sigh, mentally fighting off the negativity that surrounds my body left over from Adam. _Bounce. Bounce. Bo-_

A sharp knock on the door snaps me out of the trance. “Hey, you ready? I’m getting cold out here.” Mark chuckles.

“Yeah, sorry! I’m coming now!” I walk out and immediately walk out into a warm barrier. Mark. Shit. “Fuck. Er, sorry. I didn’t know you would be…” I blush.

Mark smiles and quickly turns so I can’t see his face. “Race you to the pool!” He takes off at a full sprint, leaving me to chase after him. Somehow I pass him and I leap into the pool. Right as I surface a wave of water splashes over me. I splutter and cough.

“Hey!” I yell accusingly. “I’ll get you back for that!” Mark’s grinning face emerges from the cool, blue water and he squirts water out of his mouth. He gives me an innocent look. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re going down, Fischbach!” I launch myself at him and try to shove him under the water. His height was cancelled out by his strength, and he is not only able to resist me, but he also throws me into the water.

I resurface and gasp for breath. “You were saying, (Y/N)?” Mark taunts me.

I fake coughs and I pretend to choke. “Mark….” My eyes water to amplify the effect. His smile quickly washes off and he dives over to me.

“(Y/N) are you okay? Shit,” He starts to pull me out of the pool. I twist out of his grasp and splash him in the face. He stands there in shock. “Did you just…” By the time he has realizes what has just happened, I am already on the other side of the pool. He charges at me and splashes water everywhere.

Tyler’s POV

I look out the window at the screams, laughs, and splashes coming from outside. (Y/N) already seems to be a completely different person than she was just a few minutes ago, all because of time alone with Mark. Even Mark has changed. It looks like all of the stresses from the last couple of months have melted away. This might be the first time I’ve seem him smile this genuinely in a while.

* * *

I groan and roll over to check the alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. _4:39. Jesus Christ. Why the hell did I wake up?_ A dull thud and some shushes answer my question a few seconds later.

Your POV

Mark and I were about to head to our respective rooms before Mark curses. “I left my towel in the kitchen!” Mark whispers from behind me.

I hide a laugh with the palm of my hand. “How did you not notice until now?”

“There’s water everywhere!” Mark avoids my question. “You don’t have a towel either!”

“Geez, we’re a mess. Let’s go back and get stuff to clean this up.”

“No, (Y/N), you don’t have to. Go to bed and I’ll take care of this.”

I shake my head and smile. “Let’s go,” I walk past him and pad down the hallway. Mark catches up to me and bumps my side in a comforting manner. When we reach the kitchen I discover my now cold hot chocolate. “Aw. It’s always a sad day when a hot chocolate goes to waste.”

“Now, don’t say that,” Mark appears on the other side of the counter. “We could reheat it. Or, you know, make it my way. I need to atone for using a packet like I did earlier.”

“Mark cooking? Now I’d like to see that.”

He smiles bashfully. “Don’t make a big deal out of it. I promise it’s not that exciting.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” I wrap myself in a towel and sit at one of the chairs, watching him as he takes out the ingredients to make homemade hot chocolate.

The night fades into a blur of laughs, warm drinks, and childhood stories. We never did end up going to bed that night, staying up to watch the sunrise and surprise Tyler with pancakes in the morning. _This has been, by far, the best night I’ve had in a really long time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have anything you want to say, leave it in the comments, or you can leave a Kudo (or do both, that would be pretty awesome if you did both). I'm now accepting one shot requests! You can leave requests in the comments too. Thanks in advance!


	6. 24 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so so so so so sorry for posting this one late and for this being kind of short. I had to redo my entire science project because my teacher decided to change the rubric right before it was due. Good news: I got mentioned in Jack's livestream!! I was so happy it was fantastic

The phone rings and I jump out of the trance caused by the screen in front of Mark and I. He shoots a concerned glance my way and pauses the cooking show we’ve been watching for way too long. I glance down at the scree and all of the color drains out of my face. His gaze follows mine. “(Y/N),” he reassuringly places a hand on my arm. “You don’t have to answer him if you don’t want to.”

“I thought he would wait at least a couple of days….” My voice cracks. The phone buzzes again and Adam bares his teeth at me once more. The cycle ends and the phone stops ringing. A couple seconds later there is a soft _ding_ to alert me that Adam left a message. “Hey, Mark? Could you…?” I trail off and give him my phone.

“Of course,” He taps the screen and holds the phone up to his ear. I nervously chew on my lip and watch him. A dark shadow seems to cover Mark’s face and a muscle in his jaw jumps like a trampoline. _Bounce. Bounce. Bounce._ “(Y/N), do you want to listen to this or should I delete it?”

“I… I don’t think that me listening to it… would be a very good idea,” I pick and choose my words very carefully. His gaze softens and he pulls me into a tight hug. “Mark? What did he say?”

The floppy haired man sighs. “He wants you to go get your things within the next 24 hours, or he’s… getting rid of them,” He looks up and checks to see you’re okay. “But hey. Tyler and I can come help you. And you can keep your stuff here if you want.”

“I-I don’t want to impose.” I say quietly, sinking further and further back into my shell.

Mark gives me a look that could rival all of the sad puppies put together. “I promise you, you aren’t. You can stay as long as you desire.”

“Thanks,” I mumble, suddenly wanting the conversation to end. “I’m going to go work all of this out in the guest room, okay?”

He nods and hands me my phone. I hurry into the bedroom I slept in last night, refusing to label it as “my room” lest I get too attached and overstay my welcome. It’s not that I don’t like here, I really really do. But I don’t deserve this. Mark has been such a good friend to me and would do anything to be sure I’m safe and happy. In turn I’ve given him little to nothing. Once I made him a blanket but in the last couple of hours I’ve spent here, I haven’t seen a single trace of it. _He probably threw it away. It was a piece of trash anyways._

Mark’s POV

I sit on the couch for a few minutes, my mind overflowing with thoughts and possibilities. Am I being too pushy? What if I drive her away like…? I shake my head and clear my throat. Little drops flow over the cup. Nope nope not today. I stand up and walk toward my soundproofed recording room with Chica not far behind. She slips in right the door closes. The muffled silence of the room presses in on my ears and I turn on my computer to fill it. I sit in front of the cold glow and wrap myself in a soft blanket. 

Just the thought of that dick making (Y/N) feel so scared that she can't even open up a voice message makes my blood boil. My hands clench on the armrests of my chair, my knuckles turning a bright white from the pressure. Resolving to release some of this anger, I grab a controller and open up a game. Putting the headphones over my ears, I start the video, take one last calm breath, and lose myself in the cycle of killing enemy after enemy, my imagination twisting all of them into a representation of Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd greatly appreciate it if you guys could leave comments and/or kudos. Speaking of comments, I'd love to do some one shot requests for you guys!! If you have a prompt or an AU that you want me to write about, just comment below and I will!


	7. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update on time? What???

Tyler drums his thumbs on the steering wheel and sucks on his teeth. Mark shoots me a reassuring smile as we get closer to my old living area. I take a shuddering breath when I see my home in the distance. “Listen… you guys really don’t have to do this.” I say unconvincingly. 

“Of course we do. We want to be there for you.” Mark reaches back and squeezes my shoulder.

Tyler pulls into the driveway and you and Mark hop out of the car, Tyler explaining he will keep the car running. Mark and I walk up to the front door and Mark reaches past me to knock. His hand nudges mine comfortingly.

The door swings open and the Adam leers at me. “Come in,” He snarls in my face. The stench of alcohol makes my nose curl. I take a deep breath and follow him in, Mark close behind me. “So, I see you’ve brought _him_ again.” He glares holes into me. _Bounce. Bounce. Bounce._

I open my mouth but only a soft squeak escapes. “Listen, asshole. She’s here to get her stuff, not to listen to your lip all day. So shut your cakehole so we can get out of your greasy hair as quickly as possible, okay?” Mark snaps at Adam.

Adam whips around and snarls. “Oh so Mister Superman comes to save the day once again. Let me tell you this: You can steal my whore of a girlfriend and carry her off to whatever trash bin you live in. But if you think that for one second you can come in and insult me, you’ve got another thing comin’.” He advances threateningly towards Mark, who’s fingers immediately curl into fists and his teeth bare.

“Hey, hey,” I step between them and place a hand on Mark’s chest. His anger immediately melts away. I force my voice to not waver and make myself taller. “Let’s put the rulers away and calm down, okay? I want this to be over just like the two of you.”

Adam growls under his breath and walks off. I wrap my arms around Mark’s torso in a split second hug. “I put all of your shit here. Take it and stop stinking up my house.” Adam yells.

Mark bristles and protectively puts his hand on the back of my head in a hug. “You’re lucky (Y/N) is here.”

Adam puffs out his chest and his eyes almost go black with rage. “Listen, you…” Mark puts me to the side.

I quickly turn and run when the two lunge at each other. I go up to the car and knock on the window, glass shattering behind me. “Tyler! They’re fighting and I tried to break them up but they started going at it again and I don’t know what to do!” Tyler jumps out of the car and runs into the house.

“Jesus, Mark.” I say quietly, looking at the state of the room. Things are knocked off the table and scattered all over the floor. Mark is leaning against the wall with shards of glass embedded in his hand, he must have used it to block a glass bottle Adam sent his way. I immediately go to his side and take out my phone to call 911. Tyler goes over to Adam, who is groaning on the ground and clutching his nose.

Everything from then on is a blur. An ambulance comes and soon after, so do the police. Mark and Adam are towed away in handcuffs, each in bandages, charged with assault. Then Tyler and I are left in Adam’s house alone. We wordlessly gather my things and load the truck to head home.

* * *

“So… We have 12 hours until we can get Mark out. What do you want to do?” Tyler asks after putting the last object of mine in my room.

“I think I’m just going to organize my things and put stuff away.”

Tyler smiles and leaves with my door closed. I sigh and bury my head in my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The usual things stand haha. Fic requests are open!


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys!! So I will probably not be able to post this week. I’m moving, so I will be pretty busy haha! Good news: I have a tumblr now!! It’s shut-your-loomp. And yeah! I don’t hace much else to say. Have a fantastic rest of the week. I love you all <3


	9. Think It Over

Tyler brings Mark back in the middle of the night. He asked me if I wanted to come along, but I told him I was too tired. In reality, I stayed up on my computer with my duvet over my head to mask the glow.

* * *

In the morning, I evade everybody. For the few minutes I was alone in the kitchen with Mark, I kept my head down and acted like he wasn’t there.

* * *

Later into the night I could hear Mark and Tyler talking out in the living room through the grey walls of the guest room. It was too muffled for me to distinguish any specific words, but the tone seemed slightly argumentative. I stay up all night that night too.

Finally, at four in the morning, I find what I had been looking for. An apartment. Two bedroom, one bath, and a low price. It’s close to a couple stores and far from Mark’s and Adam’s. There’s an open house tomorrow.

The next day I take a bus to the apartment across town, telling Tyler that I needed to clear my head and to pass the information onto Mark if he so desires. I solemnly look out the blur of buildings as the bus rumbles and coughs its way down the crowded streets. I turn to my backpack and pull out a notebook.

_I finally found an apartment. I’m on my way to check it out right now. A few days ago, Mark, Tyler, and I went to Adam’s to pick up some of my stuff. Things got out of hand and Mark and Adam ended up in a fight. They both got arrested. Tyler bailed Mark out._

_I started looking for an apartment before this incident, but this made it more urgent. The feelings I ~~have~~ had for Mark seem to have faded. Any remnants that may have been there before escaped when I saw the state Mark left Adam in. And how easily Mark got mad._

_It’s not that I’m ungrateful that Mark did that, even though he didn’t have to. It’s just… You know?_

A sigh escapes my lips and the words stop flowing from the tip of my pen. I put the journal away and pull out a collection of short stories I had been reading for a few days now.

  


Mark’s POV

“Hey, Tyler?” I ask, my voice echoing in the suddenly empty feeling kitchen.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know why (Y/N) won’t talk to me?” I chew on the inside of my cheek.

He sighs. “Think it over. If you still don’t get it by tomorrow, come to me again.”

* * *

_(I'm going to start doing author's notes here because it just seems easier.) Aaah I guess Mark being all protective didn't turn out how he thought it would. I hope he realizes it soon. I mean, we all know he's a doof but wow. And (Y/N) is trying to move out! Oh no!_

_I would like to apologize for not posting last week. I'm mostly moved in now, but I also got a crap ton of homework! Woo! And!!! Word stopped working for me. As in, it froze and crashed every time I tried to do something with it for the past two days. But now it is suddenly fixed so hooray I guess. Thank you all for your kind words and patience. I almost didn't post again today, but I thought it would be cruel to leave you guys with that cliff-hanger for too long._

_Please comment and/or leave Kudos! I am currently behind on my oneshots, but I have a Darkiplier/Reader in the works and a Destiel on deck. If you have any other requests, put one in the comments, or you can ask on my new tumblr! My url is shut-your-loomp so go check it out :) Okay shameless self promo over. Bye, y'all!_


	10. Once Again, Not A Chapter

Hello there, friends. I will not be able to post yet again. My dog stepped on my flash drive and broke it, so I lost my copy of Friendship and the chapter I was planning on posting later today. Then, I decided to update my computer and my computer almost died :) Please wish me luck as I try to regain my copy of all of the fanfics I have been working on. Like always, you guys can comment on here, or contact me on [my tumblr](http://www.shut-your-loomp.com)! Drop an ask or just stalk me. Either is fine :D


	11. Why?

There weren’t any tears when I told him I was moving. Just a quiet, broken “Why?” as I dropped the key on the table and began the too long journey to the front door. I barely hesitated when my fingers grazed the handle on the offending wooden door. And certainly without a doubt, I did not tremble or shake one bit as I left that front porch without answering the one worded question.

Nope.

Not at all.

However, what I did do was chew my fingernails until they bled. I twisted my hair into knots. I worried the hem of my graphic tee even after it broke into lonely threads.

Only when I reached my new bed of my new apartment did I let a tear slip. Only then did my chest heave and my throat let loose sobs.

I had no idea why I was so torn up about leaving Tyler and… Mark. Oh, Mark. The word that escaped his trembling lips were now repeated from my own. Over and over. Why did I leave him?

It’s been two weeks and five days since I left Mark. I’ve never been more productive. I am effectively a month ahead on my YouTube channel. Each moment that I’m not recording, editing, or working out I am answering comment after comment on my social medias. But never those about how I am.

* * *

_Hello my people it is I, Orion, posting late once again. I'm going to change my schedule to once a fortnight because that's really all I can handle with Solo and Ensemble (band) and overwhelming amounts of homework and unpacking. On the bright side, I have worked out a plan for the rest of this story. But don't worry! It's not ending any time soon._

_Thank you all for sticking with me and my scheduling troubles. You guys have been leaving Kudos and nice comments. My Tumblr has been getting an increase of followers as well. Is it any of you guys?_

_Much love, Orion._


	12. 4,800 Times An Hour

A sharp knock on my door woke me up. I looked down at the paper I fell asleep on and noticed some drool dampening the edge. “Huh?” I wiped the back of my hand across my chin and look towards the door. My feet brought me across the carpeted room and swung the door open. There stood a man in a ratty coat that was too heavy for the current weather. I looked up. The joy on the face almost made it unrecognizable.

Almost.

“Hey there, princess.” A cheap grin on chapped lips.

_Bounce. BouNce. BOunce. No. NO._

“Adam.”

A nod. A tousle of his hair. Hand slips to his hip. A gun appears.

My back suddenly hit the wall. Nowhere else to go. Somebody help me. Somebody. Who? Not Mark. Not Tyler.

Adam shoved the gun against my side and leaned his weight against mine. Alcohol floated on his breath into my ear. Hot and damp. Disgusting. His hand slipped around my neck and squeezed. Soon my vision rotted away like burning film. My fingers felt too cold. Then they weren’t there.

* * *

I woke up. My head hurt. Everything hurt. I lifted my hand to my forehead but it didn’t lift. My other hand didn’t lift either. There is cloth around my eyes and in my mouth and there’s cloth around my wrists and cloth around my ankles. Cloth, cloth, cloth. None of it soft.

All of it smelled like Adam.

* * *

It’s hard to tell the passage of time when you can’t see or move. I counted my heartbeats, the bounces eating away at my chest. I read it was normal for somebody my age for her heart to beat 4,800 times an hour. Right now I’m at 997,341 beats since I started counting. Almost 9 days. Almost 208 hours.

The human body can go without water for about 100 hours without water. I drank once so far. Adam came in and gave me enough water to hold me over. I pissed myself not long after.

* * *

“Oh, baby,” Suddenly light flooded my system for the first time in probably weeks as the scratchy cloth was lifted from my eyes. “Honey, my love. I’m so sorry. I had to do it.”

“Wh…?” I looked around.

“I love you so much but you wouldn’t listen to me. I had to make you listen. Don’t you understand?”

“Adam?” I weakly lifted my head.

He sighed and his lips curled into a smile. “Yes, baby. It’s me.”

“What did you do to me?”

The smile stiffened. “I didn’t do anything to you. This is your fault. If you hadn’t… I love you. You love me too, right? Of course you do. That’s why you came here.”

* * *

_Hello! A post that's on schedule! Are you proud of me?_

_Reader seems to have gotten herself into quite a pickle. And it seems like Adam has cracked big time. Will Mark and Tyler save her? Let's find out!_

_I would like to thank you guys fro reading and leaving kudos and comments. I love talking to you!! We jut reached 1,006 white, 60 kudos, and 6 bookmarks!! Woah!! Thank you all for reading and hello to all. I'm in the middle of (slowly) writing a Destiel fic, which may not be some of y'all's cup of tea. Also, my Tumblr has gotten to 22 followers. If you wouldn't mind, please comment your favorite animal. Just because I want to know. Mine would either be the Jaguar or a wolf._

_Much love from Orion and my sleeping doggo who was adopted exactly one year ago_


	13. After Everything He Did?

Adam untied me from the chair and shackled me to a ring on the wall so I have about ten square feet to walk around in. In my first few days I tried to pull the ring out, but it wouldn’t budge. Then I decided to sing to preserve my sanity, but he commented on how I need to shut the hell up, so now I just pace back and forth.

At first I hoped for Mark and Tyler to come for me, but they wouldn’t really have a reason to look. Before I left I told them not to trouble themselves with trying to contact me. I have no other friends in LA. I’m alone and the only person that cares about my wellbeing chained me up in his basement so I can’t leave. Great.

* * *

Mark’s POV:

My back slid down against the wall as the door slammed shut. The sound of her keys clacking against the counter ricocheted off the insides of my skull over and over. _Was this my fault? Is it because I hit Adam? God, I’m such an idiot. I’m such a stupid idiot._ As if on auto-pilot, I stand up and walk to the recording studio, leaving Tyler to stand alone in the kitchen.

It took three weeks for my fans to really notice how much I’ve been working. At first they were excited, more fan interactions, more social media, more videos, but then some started talking about how much time I must be spending working to make all of this happen. That’s when the big wave of comments telling me to take time off came in. In the dark corners of Tumblr people began to speculate if maybe something bad happened that I was hiding that make me dive headfirst into my work without worrying about hitting the ground. They weren’t wrong.

Despite all of the rumors and comments that were growing, I’ve only made one vlog and did one charity livestream. In both I refused to answer any questions about why I’m working so much and why I won’t take a break. I ignored the comments about how dark the circles under my eyes have become.

A week after the livestream, somebody left an ask on my Tumblr about whether or not I knew where (Y/N) was. She stopped posting videos a few days ago, but the asker could tell the last couple days were from her queue because she was wearing the same thing in all of them. I read the post. Then I reread it and then once more. _(Y/N) wouldn’t stop posting without a warning..._ I hover over the keyboard, debating how I should phrase my response. I type _I haven’t spoken to her in a while. I don’t know where she would be. I’m sure she’s fine, though :)_ , swallowing the guilt and worry that were crawling up my throat. I thought about asking Tyler, but then I remembered the conversation we had last night ended with me throwing a plate, so I decided against it.

My fingers tap out a silent rhythm on the table, dancing near my phone and jumping back before they dial (Y/N)’s number and potentially piss her off. Eventually they give in and do it anyways. Voicemail. I try once more. This time she picks up. “(Y/N)! Hi! I know you said not to- “

“Who is this?” A gruff voice asked.

“I could ask the same thing.”

“I’m Adam, (Y/N)’s boyfriend. Why are you calling her? She doesn’t want to talk to you.”

My heart dropped and anger flared up in my belly. _She’s back with Adam? After everything he did?_ “Oh… Well, tell her I hope her new apartment is working out for her.”

Adam laughed. “She told you she’s moved to an apartment? And you believed her? That’s cute. Sorry man, but she ditched you. She’s living with me and she’s happy. Don’t bother us anymore, okay?”

The dryness in my mouth that formed while Adam was talking prevented me from responding, so I dumbly nodded and hung up.

* * *

_Hello there my wonderfully patient readers. It is me, late once again! I could blame it on being sick and high on cold medicine for most of the past week, but I won't because that's not very fair of you guys. However, The Host himself has blessed me with a snow day, which has not only given me the time to get eight hours of sleep but also to write this chapter! So here we are, three days after when I said I would post it. Woo!_

_In other news, this fic has reached over 1,000 hits and 64 kudos! The perfect square made my little nerd heart flutter. Thank you guys so so much for sticking with me. There shouldn't be too many chapters left. Anyways, you guys probably don't want to hear me ramble any more. Feel free to comment anything you want, including but not limited to if you like warm or cold weather better. Have a lovely week, people!!_


End file.
